


Stress Relief

by LissaBear



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Masturbation, Other, Smut Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaBear/pseuds/LissaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing with Varrick is aggravating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

After a long and frustrating day trying to negotiate with Varrick, Asami wanted nothing more to take a long hot shower and settle in for the night with a glass of wine and a good book. If having the entirety of Future Industries dumped on her shoulders wasn't bad enough, now she was stooping to the level of people like Varrick. If she'd had any choice, he would have been the LAST person she would turn to for help, but desperate times call for desperate measures; and at least he was willing to do business with her company.

She finally reached the guest suite that her and Bolin had been given on Varrick's ostentatiously huge yacht. After some fumbling around in the semi darkness of the corridor, Asami finally managed to get the door unlocked, doing her best to slip quietly into the darkened room. Her thoughts strayed to that morning's movers demonstration as she dropped her bag and stepped out of her favorite heels (they make her ass look great!). The whole idea has her mind a whirl with possible uses and future products, but at the moment she was mostly being distracted by thoughts of that stunning red head, Ginger.

Asami knew a fun time when she saw it, a warmth spreading to her core at the thought of Ginger, at her mercy, begging for Asami to let her cum. ' _well this just won't do..._ ' she groaned to herself as she felt a damp patch forming in her panties. Not wanting to disturb Bolin, who she assumed was already asleep, Asami leaned back against a wall and pulled her skirt up to her hips, ghosting light touches around her already throbbing clit.

Just as Asami was biting back a moan, she heard the shower turn on and she froze, terrified at being caught. But as she listened, she heard something that almost made her moan again. Just barely audible over the steady beat of the shower, quiet gasps and curses could be heard, as Bolin steadily pleasured himself. 

"fuuuuck..." she heard him whisper, and she was about to leave him to it when what she heard next stopped her dead. 

"Your mouth is so amazing Ginger, shit, that feels sooooo good..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally consistently baked enough for my brain to function, getting some random thoughts out while rewatching Book 2. I may write more to this, we'll see.


End file.
